The present invention relates to a high security locking system which includes keys for unlocking locks, which keys and locks can be matched in a plurality of combinations. Thus a key can be made suitable for unlocking a predetermined number of locks.
The security of the lock, moreover, depends on the number of different combinations of key identification elements which are compared by the lock by an identifier internal thereto.
The locks normally used at the present time are of the mechanical type in which a key corresponds in a reciprocally matching manner to a lock which is unlocked by it.
In particular instances, mechanical keys exist which will open several locks belonging to a relatively small group.
Clearly, in such case, the locks have to be sensitive to only a fraction of the elements to be identified (notches, holes or the like) formed in the key.
The number of such elements which can be formed on a small key is already relatively slight, and in the final analysis the lock will feature elements sensitive to the key configuration in an only fractional number: the combinations obtainable will thus be few.
It is on the other hand known that, to multiply the elements of identification of a lock, the dimensions of each such element must be reduced so as to keep the dimensions of the key within acceptable limits.
This miniaturization of parts makes the manufacture of the lock and keys more complex and the articles themselves more intricate to use.